Tous les goûts sont dans la nature
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: Muu chan est une petite créature verte et étrange dont on ne connaît pas l’étendue des pouvoirs, à part manger tout et n’importe quoi. Mais Sugino, le beau tengu, l’aime ainsi. Oui, mais si quelque chose venait soudainement à changer ?


**Titre :** Tous les goûts sont dans la nature

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Tactics_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Sakura Kinoshita et Kazuko Higashiyama. Je ne fais pas non plus d'argent avec ce que j'écris. Mais je ne désespère pas qu'un jour . . .

**Résumé :** Muu-chan est une petite créature verte et étrange dont on ne connaît pas l'étendue des pouvoirs, à part manger tout et n'importe quoi. Mais Sugino, le beau tengu, l'aime ainsi. Oui, mais si quelque chose venait soudainement à changer ?

**Couple :** Je suis sûre que Sugino a jeté son dévolu sur Muu-chan après son échec pour libérer Haruka après que ce dernier se soit fait sceller. Pour étouffer sa tristesse. Le problème c'est qu'il en est venu à l'oublier ! XD  
Ce sera donc un Sugino/Muu-chan.

**Note :** C'est ma première fic sur _Tactics_ et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber dans l'OOC. J'estime que vous serez sûrement meilleurs juges et plus impartiaux que moi. n.n Oh, il doit y avoir quelques légers spoils sur l'ensemble de l'anime . . .

**Note 2 :** C'est une idée qui m'est venue alors que je regardais un passage où Sugino faisait manger un ver de terre encore vivant à Muu. Je me suis alors demandée comment il ferait si jamais . . . Et ça a donné ce one-shot ! n.n

- Sugino : "Rien ne changera jamais entre Muu-chan et moi !"  
- Sesshy-girl : "Il ne faut jamais dire jamais . . ."  
- Sugino : "Muu-chan est ma femme, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça !"  
- Sesshy-girl : "Tu sais que le divorce ça existe . . ."  
- Sugino : _Attéré._ "Le divorce . . . Mais Muu-chan ne peut pas me quitter, je l'aime ! Et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi !"  
- Sesshy-girl : "Parce que tu comprends ce qu'elle dit ? T'es sûre que c'est une fille au moins ?"  
- Sugino : "Bien sûr que oui !"  
- Sesshy-girl : "Oui pour quoi ? Pour le fait de comprendre ou pour le fait que ce soit une femelle ?"  
- Sugino : "Les deux bien sûr ! Le pouvoir de l'amour me fait entrevoir et comprendre des choses que vous autres humains ne pouvez comprendre . . ."  
- Sesshy-girl : "Mais bien sûr . . . Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu . . ."  
- Sugino : o.O "Gné ?"  
- Sesshy-girl : --' "Laisse tomber . . . Mais elle finira avec Kantarô un jour, c'est sûr . . ."  
- Sugino : "Naniiiiiiiiiiii ? Ichinomiya Kantarô ! Tu vas payeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !" _S'en va à tire d'aile mettre son 'rival' hors circuit._  
- Sesshy-girl : _Winner._ "Trop facile !" n.n

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

**Tous les goûts sont dans la nature**

**Chapitre 1 :** _Une étonnante métamorphose_

« MUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Le cri de détresse résonna dans toute la forêt, s'étendant sur des kilomètres à la ronde, faisant s'envoler des hordes d'oiseaux apeurés et sortir des humains affolés des villages alentours. Les plus superstitieux se jurèrent d'apporter des offrandes au temple du dieu protecteur de la montagne pour anticiper une éventuelle colère de sa part. Il avait toujours été paisible, mais savait-on jamais . . .

Mais revenons à notre cri de détresse. Celui, vous l'aurez deviné, de notre cher Tengu blanc, Sugino.

« C'est terrible, Muu-chan ! Muu-chan ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? paniquait-il.

- Muu.

- Ah je sais ! Je suis sûr que tout est de _sa_ faute ! explosa-t-il.

- Muu . . .

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Muu-chan, je vais lui faire payer ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt parti ! Sugino avait déployé ses longues ailes blanches et s'était élancé par la fenêtre de la cabane qu'il partageait avec Muu-chan, sa femme et _CVNI_ préférée. **(1)** Un terrible malheur venait de frapper Muu-chan, _sa_ Muu-chan, et une seule personne pouvait en être responsable ! Une seule ! Et il veillerait à ce qu'il soit puni pour son crime !

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**_

« Ichinomiya-sensei, je viendrai chercher votre manuscrit terminé demain soir. Jusque là, méditez bien sur ce que je viens de vous dire. Sur ce, sayônara. »

Reiko se releva lentement, salua d'une courbette un Kantarô effondré, puis disparut sous les regards admiratifs de Youko et de Suzu qui avaient assisté à la scène depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Il faudra vraiment qu'on pense à lui demander quelle technique elle utilise pour faire plier Kan-chan aussi facilement, chuchota la kitsune à sa comparse.

- Oui, murmura cette dernière en guise de réponse.

- Allez, avoue que tu l'as bien cherché. »

La voix d'Haruka, assit dans un coin et sirotant un bol de thé, attira tout de suite leur attention. Elles savaient que le Tengu aux ailes noires avait raison. De toute façon, du point de vue de Suzu, Kantarô ne pourrait _jamais_ avoir raison, et surtout pas face à son précieux Haruka-san ! Autant dire qu'elles étaient aussi curieuses de voir comment le jeune homme allait s'en sortir.

« Maieuh ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si nous avons eu plein d'exorcismes dernièrement ! se défendit-il. Je n'allais tout de même pas refuser !

- Mais ça ne nous a pas rendu riches pour autant. Tu n'as été payé pour aucune de ces missions, répliqua Haruka avec un air de reproche.

- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, onegaï, Haruka . . .

- Si seulement tu ne criais pas sur les toits que tu te fiches d'être payé ou non, ça nous permettrait au moins de manger correctement, continua le Tengu alors que les deux jeunes filles acquiesçaient en silence.

- Haruka . . .

- Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tu ne travailles pas sur tes manuscrits et laisse tout le travail à Youko alors qu'elle s'occupe déjà de la maison . . . Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit quelqu'un comme toi qui brise le sceau qui m'emprisonnait ?

- Haruka . . . » supplia presque Kantarô, les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi était-il comme ça avec lui ? D'accord, il voulait bien avouer qu'il s'était fait avoir quant au paiement des derniers exorcismes qu'ils avaient effectués et qu'il souffrait souvent de paresse aiguë chronique lorsqu'il devait rendre un manuscrit dans les temps. Mais Haruka n'avait pas à être si dur avec lui ! Et puis même si ce n'était pas dans des énormes quantités, ils avaient toujours à manger sur la table . . .

« Il était temps que tu t'en rendes enfin compte, Dévoreur de démons. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent instantanément en direction de la fenêtre devant laquelle une ombre noire passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce d'à côté.

Echangeant un bref regard suivit d'un léger hochement de tête, Kantarô et Haruka se levèrent de concert pour aller trouver le propriétaire de la fameuse voix. Le jeune ethnologue ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Youko et Suzu qui venaient de se faire acculer dans un coin par une Rosalie fraîchement arrivée, et de nouveau possédée.

Le jeune homme leur adressa un rapide regard, suivit d'un jet de jûfu puis d'un _'Rin'_ pressé, concentré par ce qu'il tentait de percevoir dans le salon. Les clochettes de son bracelet avaient teinté, probablement à cause de l'_aradama_ qui possédait Rosalie, et ne s'étaient pas de nouveau faites entendre, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il n'y en avait plus d'autre dans les parages. Cependant, on n'était jamais trop méfiant quant à ce qui pouvait arriver, surtout avec Minamoto en liberté quelque part dans la nature . . .

« Dépêche-toi de te montrer, Ichinomiya Kantarô ! Nous avons des comptes à régler ! »

Le susnommé ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par un tourbillon de plumes immaculées ainsi qu'une aura furieuse qui le fit légèrement frissonner. Mais bientôt un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et il poussa un faible soupir de soulagement.

« Je savais bien que je connaissais cette voix, murmura Haruka pour lui-même.

- Ce n'est que toi, Sugino-sama . . . La prochaine fois, fait comme tout le monde et frappe à la porte.

- Le temps n'est pas aux digressions ! Kantarô, je suis venu te faire payer !

- Tu perds ton temps, Sugino. Il est fauché, soupira le Tengu aux ailes noires.

- Je pense qu'il parle plutôt d'une vengeance, Haruka-san. » rougit Suzu alors qu'elle ne savait qu'elle comportement adopter en reprenant le brun.

La petite fille venait de rejoindre Kantarô et Haruka et se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte en compagnie de Rosalie et de Youko, cette dernière légèrement en retrait.

« Kan-chan, Muu-chan est encore venue te voir, c'est ça ? questionna la kitsune.

- Pas depuis hier, non . . . répondit celui-ci. D'ailleurs où est-elle ? C'est rare de te voir sans elle.

- Menteur ! explosa Sugino. Menteur ! Je sais que tout est de ta faute ! Arrête de faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

- Alors essaye de me prouver que tu n'y es pour rien !

- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin, commença à s'énerver le jeune homme.

- De ça ! »

Sugino, le visage écarlate de colère, s'écarta de quelques pas sur sa gauche, dévoilant une silhouette qui était jusque là restée cachée derrière lui. Cinq paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent - bien que chez Haruka et Rosalie cela se traduise par un bref haussement de sourcils – lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la plus belle jeune femme qu'il leur avait été donnée de voir.

D'à peine une tête de moins que le Tengu, un corps mince et gracile et une peau laiteuse. Une cascade de long cheveux d'un vert pâle, puis foncés aux extrémités, encadrait un visage fin où nageaient de beaux yeux noirs en amande, un petit nez en trompette et une fine bouche légèrement pincée. Deux longues mèches pendaient devant sa poitrine plus que généreuse, la dissimulant à peine, et descendaient jusqu'à son nombril.

Suzu se cacha bien vite le visage dans ses mains, le visage écarlate. La teinte de celui de Kantarô n'était pas mieux, mais il tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître et regardait tout ce qui n'était pas la jeune femme. Youko avait porté les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer le petit cri qui avait faillit en jaillir. Haruka se contentait de regarder Sugino puis la jeune femme alternativement, cherchant apparemment à comprendre une chose qui lui seul pouvait.

« A . . . ano, Sugino-sama . . . bégaya maladroitement le jeune ethnologue.

- Vas-tu avouer, Ichinomiya Kantarô ? Vas-tu avouer le mal que tu nous as fait ?

- Ano . . . Je n'ai fait de mal à personne . . .

- Mensonge éhonté ! le coupa le Tengu de la montagne. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de régler ça : nous allons faire un duel ! Et si je gagne, tu devras tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre !

- Mais vas-tu enfin m'expliquer . . .

- . . . Pourquoi vous êtes accompagnées d'une jeune fille complètement nue, finit Youko en croisant les bras, une fois sa surprise passée. Ce n'est vraiment pas une tenue correcte ! Ou plutôt non, vous me répondrez une fois qu'elle ne sera plus nue comme un ver. Je vais aller lui chercher des vêtements. »

La kitsune disparut derrière l'embrasure de la porte sans un regard en arrière. Le silence était total, si bien que tous purent entendre ses pas pressés résonner durant de longues secondes.

« Complètement . . . nue . . . »

Sugino se retourna lentement pour observer la jeune femme. _Kami-sama !_ Il n'y avait pas pris garde tout à l'heure parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à le faire puisque Muu-chan ne portait jamais de vêtements, mais la kitsune avait raison ! Elle était complètement nue ! Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, un mélange complexe de honte de colère et de gêne, alors qu'il sentait tous les regards braqués sur elle, il se plaça possessivement et de façon protectrice devant elle.

« Je vous interdit de la regarder alors qu'elle se trouve dans cette tenue ! cria-t-il.

- Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on la voit ainsi, riposta Haruka, tu n'avais qu'à penser à lui enfiler des vêtements, sombre crétin !

- Hentaï ! siffla le Tengu efféminé.

- Haruka-san . . . se plaignit la jeune Suzu alors qu'elle pensait tristement qu'elle n'aurait maintenant plus aucune chance de séduire un jour le ténébreux Tengu après qu'il aie vu une pareille beauté dans sa tenue d'Eve.

- Pas le moins du monde. Sa vision n'a rien éveillé chez moi. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant de Kantarô . . . sourit Haruka.

- Haruka ! s'indigna Kantarô alors qu'il devenait plus rouge qu'un kilo de tomates trop mûres.

- Kantarôôôôôôôôôôôô . . . fulmina Sugino alors qu'il sentait des envies de meurtre l'envahir. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Comment as-tu osé . . .

- Mais je n'y peux rien, se défendit l'accusé. Je suis un homme après tout ! Seul Haruka est capable de rester de glace face à une si belle jeune femme dans une pareille tenue !

- Je vais te . . .

- Muuuuuuuu !

- ICHINOMIYAAAAA !

- Me revoilà ! »

En un laps de temps très court, plusieurs actions eurent lieu de manière simultanée. Alors que Sugino levait un poing menaçant en direction de Kantarô, la jeune femme s'était jetée sur ce dernier en poussant un cri. Au même moment un ethnologue à lunettes, un peu trop campé sur ses positions pour vraiment y croire, pénétrait dans la pièce avec fureur en hurlant qu'il voulait récupérer sa fille qui avait 'honteusement été kidnappée', juste à temps pour voir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts - probablement une étrangère - et nue comme au jour de sa naissance se jeter avec un grand sourire sur Kantarô puis se lover dans ses bras. Youko, quant à elle, venait de revenir, un kimono vert foncé brodé de plumes blanches soigneusement plié dans les mains.

Et le temps sembla soudain se figer pour la plupart des personnes présentes. Surtout pour un certain jeune ethnologue, point de mire de toutes les personnes présentes, en train d'étouffer, la tête dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le second ethnologue de la pièce et le Tengu aux ailes blanches avaient tous deux la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux dilatés, complètement sous le choc de ce qu'ils voyaient, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Youko se retenait d'éclater de rire alors que Suzu avait porté ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir un cri de stupeur. Haruka et Rosalie restaient quant à eux assez impassibles.

« Ichinomiyaaaa !, réagit enfin Hasumi alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes en place d'un geste sec et nerveux. Comment oses-tu organiser un spectacle de pareille dépravation devant les yeux purs et innocents de ma Rosalie ! Tu as une chambre ici il me semble non ? Même si je me demande bien ce qu'une belle et jeune étrangère comme elle peut bien trouver à un raté comme toi. . .

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hasumi . . . commença Kantarô tout en tentant maladroitement de repousser la jeune femme.

- Kantarôôôô . . . »

Une aura noire chargée de colère emplit toute la pièce, faisant craindre à Kantarô et Haruka la présence d'un _aradama_ particulièrement puissant. Mais le Tengu frémissant de colère qui s'approcha du jeune homme, les points crispés par la jalousie et la rage leur fit comprendre que la menace était autre. Mais qu'elle n'en serait pas moins dangereuse. Le pauvre Kantarô tenta du mieux qu'il pu de se dissimuler sous la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Jamais ! Jamais je ne le permettrai !, s'emporta Sugino au comble de la fureur. Muu-chan est ma femme et celle de personne d'autre ! Allons Muu-chan, vient dans mes bras !, finit-il d'un ton plus doux.

- Muu . . . Muu-chan ? Où ça ?, bégaya Suzu.

- Im . . . impossible ! hoqueta Youko.

- Sugino-sama . . . tu veux dire que Muu-chan . . .

- . . . est actuellement dans les bras de Kantarô ? » finit Haruka pour terminer la phrase de celui qui lui avait donné son nom.

Tous les regards convergèrent immédiatement vers les deux jeunes gens. Kantarô avait finalement réussi à s'extraire de la généreuse poitrine d'une Muu-chan assise sur le sol et qui regardait alternativement chaque personne l'entourant en poussant quelques _'Muu ?'_ interrogatifs.

« Mais comment . . . ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Kantarô ! Je sais que ce qui arrive à Muu-chan est de ta faute !

- Ichinomiya ! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as osé déshabiller cette jeune femme devant tant de monde ! s'indigna Hasumi.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, espèce de . . . s'empourpra Kantarô.

- Alors non content d'être la honte des ethnologues du monde entier en prétendant voir des youkaï - alors que chaque être doté d'un peu de bon sens sait que leur existence n'est que chimères - il faut maintenant que tu te transformes en pervers exhibitionniste ? le coupa l'ethnologue aux lunettes. Franchement ta stupidité sans borne me fait frémir d'horreur ! Viens Rosalie, partons avant que sa bêtise ne soit contagieuse, et avant d'être contaminés si elle l'est déjà. »

L'ethnologue tendit la main vers sa fille adoptive qui le regarda quelques secondes avant de se diriger dans la direction opposée.

« Rosalie ! Reviens ici ! Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça ! »

Mais la fillette s'arrêta devant Muu-chan et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de finalement la serrer dans ses bras.

« Muu ?

- Je préférais Muu-chan avant, annonça calmement la jeune anglaise. Sous cette forme-ci, je ne peux pas la prendre comme il faut dans mes bras. Et elle est moins jolie. »

Sur ces paroles, elle rejoignit Hasumi et tous deux s'en allèrent alors que l'ethnologue marmonnait quelque chose concernant la déchéance de l'homme, les mauvaises fréquentations de sa fille chérie et les coutumes bizarres des étrangers.

« Ce Hasumi, bouda Kantarô en gonflant les joues, pourquoi est-il toujours aussi médisant avec moi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu le mérites, répondit Haruka.

- Haruka ! Tu devrais prendre la défense de ton maître en pareille circonstance.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Haruka-san a raison, approuva Suzu avec un hochement de tête. Pourquoi défendre Kantarô alors que les accusations sont fondées ?

- Mais arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas . . .

- Loin de moi l'envie de vous interrompre – quoi que, les coupa Sugino, mais j'ai un petit compte à régler avec Kantarô . . .

- Personne ne règlera rien avec personne aujourd'hui intervint Youko alors qu'elle posait doucement le kimono sur les épaules laiteuses de la jeune femme qu'était devenue Muu-chan. Sugino-sama, je sais que Kan-chan est paresseux, froussard, obsédé par l'argent, menteur, manipulateur et calculateur . . .

- You . . . Youko-chan . . .

- Ne le nie pas, Kan-chan c'est la vérité vraie, soutint Youko en lui agitant un doigt menaçant sous le nez. Cependant, Sugino-sama, il a aussi une volonté de sauver autrui, humains comme youkaï, dans des proportions très élevées. Je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait jamais rien fait à Muu-chan de son plein gré.

- Bien sûr que je ne lui ai rien fait, s'indigna le jeune homme sans comprendre le sous-entendu de la kitsune.

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisse être capable d'une telle bassesse, Ichinomiya Kantarô, l'accusa encore une fois le Tengu blanc. Le seul ennemi de Muu-chan, c'est toi ! Alors tu vas payer pour . . .

- Muu ! »

Muu-chan s'était relevée et placée entre Sugino et Kantarô, bras et jambes écartées, sa bouche formant un petit pli contrarié. Le Tengu de la montagne recula en chancelant de quelques pas, sous le choc, une main devant la bouche et les larmes aux yeux.

« Muu-chan le protège ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Muu-chan ? Je suis pourtant ton mari, et toi . . . toi tu . . . sanglota-t-il.

- J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir vécu une scène de ce genre, réfléchit Youko, même si le contexte était quelque peu différent.

- C'est pareil pour moi, acquiesça Suzu.

- MUU-CHAN NO BAKA ! »

Sugino déploya ses longues ailes blanches, faisant pleuvoir une myriade de plumes immaculées dans toute la pièce. Il tourna le dos à ses hôtes et se précipita vers l'extérieur pour prendre la fuite alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Arrête-le Haruka ! »

A la voix de son maître, le Tengu noir réagit au quart de tour et se précipita sur le Tengu blanc au moment où celui-ci prenait son envol.

« Ne nous quitte pas encore, Sugino. Ce n'est que le commencement . . . »

Un hurlement fut la seule réponse qu'Haruka obtint en retour.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

**(1)** _CVNI_ : Chose Verte Non Identifiée.  
Oh oh ! Je crois que Jaken a enfin trouvé une compagne parfaite pour lui ! Il n'est plus la seule _CVNI_ de ma connaissance ! Ne, Yana, Spellina, Cilune ? XD

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Ce qui devait-être, à l'origine, un one-shot assez court s'est (une fois n'est pas coutume) transformé en quelque chose de bien plus long . . . Cette fic fera probablement deux chapitres. Trois si jamais j'ai du mal à me dépatouiller avec le dénouement.

Je sais que cet anime n'est pas très connu, et c'est pour ça que je vous encourage à le regarder ! Participez au recul de sa méconnaissance du public ! n.n

Et maintenant, si vous laissiez une petite review ?


End file.
